kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Masaki Hoshikari
Masaki Hoshikari (星刈 正輝, Hoshikari Masaki) is the Jiryoku (Magnetic) Banchou. He can attract or repel any mineral with magnetic properties with his Choudenji Constitution, one of the world's three rarest constitutions, occuring in only one out of four hundred million people. Normal people only possess very weak currents and neglible magnetic properties, whereas those with Choudenji Constitution are know to have up to 70,000 times the magnetic properties of a regular human. Appearance Jiryoku Banchou.jpg Personality Plot The Dark Student Council Arc Masaki along with the other Dark Student Council members arrived on Mugenjima island in an attempt to stop the Banchou Alliance from ruining their plan. They forced the Alliance to have a tournament on top of a tower made by Hanzou after killing himself. Masaki is the first one step into a fight with his opponent Yuu. Masaki Hoshikari starts the battle by grabbing hold of Yuu's Ayatori with his hand, despite Yuu was startled by his sudden action and the cowardly bancho responds by cutting off Masaki's fingers, causing him to scream. Masaki stop when his finger grew back. Masaki somehow was able to make a rock float by will and sent it flying toward Yuu. Yuu manages to slice the rock into small pieces with his Ayatori wires, but Makaski used the fragments from the rock to attack Yuu. While on the ground, Yuu notices iron filaments forming magnetic lines around Makashi and figures out his powers. When Yuu got up again, Makashi summoned another rock to attack him, Yuu then jumps over it and throws four knives toward Makashi, revealing his ability to attract iron and his face. After the reveal, he flings the knives back at Yuu, injuring him and then throws another flying boulder to push Yuu away from him. When he tries to pull Yuu's Ayatori gloves towards him, Yuu throws a titanium knife at him, hitting him on the side. An enraged Masaki uses Bariin Max to attract everything around him and takes away the Torture Whip that Yuu prepared to use against him. An armour was made from the attracted debris, just as Masaki was about to use it to finish off Yuu, he finally succumbed to the anesthetic from the titanium knife, temporarily sealing off his magnetic powers. Banchou Stats * Strength: 5/10 * Stamina: 8/10 * Spirit: 10/10 * Intelligence: 6/10 * Agility: 6/10 * Technique: 9/10 Attacks Masaki master the legendary technique Choudenji Constitution which helps him able to control and move around any metal with a magnetic field and cover himself in iron filings to protect himself from harm. *'Barihan' ( , Barihan): With his magnetic powers, he repels objects away from him. *'Bariin' ( , Bariin): Using his magnetic powers, he attracts objects towards him. *'Bariin Max' ( , Bariin Makkusu): He uses a much stronger magnetic power, to attract more objects and forms an armor on him. The magnetic force is strong enough to attract non-ferromagnetic metals like titanium. *'Barikon' ( , Barikon) Barihan.jpg|Barihan Bariin.jpg|Bariin Bariin Max.jpg|Bariin Max Barikon.jpg|Barikon Trivia *Jiryoku Banchou is based on Satoshi Yoshino's (31) "Jiryoku Banchou" design. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Dark Student Council